


Ed and Oswald’s Wedding Rings (manip)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Wedding rings manip





	Ed and Oswald’s Wedding Rings (manip)

**Author's Note:**

> The Champagne Scene really gave me wedding vibes.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMCHP8jO7D8AoxhsdR17z8KxIvg_9xUjMJZOgeAIrFpcau-rQ5LerxjEtiop_mD8w?key=U283TWJ6MW9XWDc1TUtHOU93NExBNmxrSHYxeU5n&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
